Feliz Dia das Mães
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Para os três garotos Potter, o proibido cemitério de Godric's Hollow sempre foi motivo de curiosidade.


**Feliz Dia das Mães**

O cemitério de Godric's Hollow sempre fora um lugar muito fascinante e atrativo para as três crianças dos Potter. Eles não moravam muito longe, mas o pai e a mãe não os levavam para visitar os túmulos. O pai sempre dizia que eles eram muito jovens para encarar aquela realidade tão dura e a mãe nunca discutia com ele.

Por essa razão, resolveram que deviam ir. Sempre que o pai decidia que uma coisa não era própria para a idade deles, os três meninos se sentiam que era obrigação provar o contrário, mesmo que nunca dissessem ao pai que haviam feito isso.

Um dia, pouco antes das cinco da manhã, James Potter acordou e chamou os irmãos. Albus resmungou um pouco antes de acordar, mas, logo, os três estavam de pé e devidamente vestidos para sair de casa. James era sempre o mais animado para aventuras, Albus o mais medroso e Lily a mais cautelosa.

James deu as mãos para os dois irmãos quando finalmente chegaram ao portão do cemitério. Eles ouviram Teddy comentar que ali estava enterrada a avó e o avô deles. Como aquele era um dia era especial para as avós, Lily levava um buquê feito com flores do jardim da casa dos Potter para a avó a qual nunca haviam sido apresentados.

Andaram devagar, James e Albus, que já sabiam ler, procuravam o sobrenome do pai entre os túmulos. Havia alguns sobrenomes que eles conheciam, mas, apesar dos protestos de James, não pararam para vê-los. Albus e Lily insistiram para que andassem logo, pois não tinham muito tempo antes que o pai acordasse para fazer o tradicional café da manhã de dia das mães para a mãe.

De repente, Albus soltou um grito agudo e correu para até uma lápide. James e Lily se apressaram em acompanhá-lo.

_James Potter, nascido 27 de março de 1960, falecido 31 de outubro de 1981_

_Lily Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida 31 de outubro de 1981_

"_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte."_

- É como disse a mamãe, não? Lily e eu temos os nomes do vovô e da vovó, - disse James, levemente corado sob as sardas. – Não é estranho ver o nosso nome aqui, Li?

- É! – Disse Lily rindo, - mas eu gosto, faz parecer que somos importantes!

James e Albus riram junto com a irmã, felizes com o sucesso de sua empreitada. Passaram algum tempo rindo diante da pedra onde, há tanto tempo, foram gravados aqueles dois nomes especiais. De repente, sentiram que aquele lugar era demasiado solene para continuarem a rir e pararam os três, um de cada vez.

Lily se aproximou devagar, inclinou-se diante da rocha dura, fria e sem vida para depositar as flores.

- Feliz dia das mães, vovó. Não sabíamos o que dar para você, James disse que Teddy falou que as pessoas gostam de levar flores para os mortos. Nem sei se você gosta dessas, mas acho que são bonitas.

Albus e James olharam a cena com o rosto sério. Aproximaram-se da rocha fria e, juntos, os três a abraçaram, como se tivessem abraçando a própria avó. E não era mais uma rocha fria, havia certo calor e carinho naquele abraço que provocou lágrimas nos olhos dos meninos. Sentiram o amor de uma pessoa da qual haviam sido privados de conhecer. Naquele abraço, o tempo não existia, a morte não estava presente.

Então, quando os três se afastaram da rocha, sentiram-se levemente sem jeito com a solenidade do momento e coraram, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Olharam uma última vez para a rocha que já não lhes parecia sem vida, pedindo silenciosamente para que Lily Potter guardasse o segredo deles e não contasse aos pais o que haviam feito.

Horas mais tarde, Harry Potter viu aquelas flores que ele sabia pertencerem ao seu jardim diante da lápide de seus pais. Finalmente descobrira porque seus três filhos estiveram tão silenciosos naquela manhã de dia das mães.

Primeiramente, riu consigo mesmo imaginando a aventura dos filhos. Depois, sentiu-se arrependido de nunca ter levado os filhos para conhecer a avó, de nunca ter contado a eles que só existia porque Lily Potter se sacrificara por ele.

- Desculpe-me, mãe!

Harry Potter chorou e, em algum lugar, um par de olhos verdes – como os dele – pertencente a uma linda dama ruiva também se encheu de lágrimas.


End file.
